


John

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: Harold is alone, John was away working a number in another part of the country, and he’d been gone for several days. Harold is grumpy, it was taking too long to wrap up this number, and he is missing John.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



> Inspired by Fabric by Blythechild

Harold is alone, John was away working a number in another part of the country, and he’d been gone for several days. Harold is grumpy, it was taking too long to wrap up this number, and he is missing John. 

During the day there was plenty to keep Harold’s mind occupied, there were numbers that needed attending to and Bear to walk. Shaw was efficient at working the local numbers as they arose and the police were kept busy with the steady supply of criminals. 

Harold doesn’t sleep well, he never did, managing to get by on only a few hours’ sleep, the coding kept him awake as though there were never going to be enough hours in the day to do everything he wanted. Then John had come in to his life. Things were pretty normal until he realised that John had got under his skin, little by little. The tea and doughnuts was where it had all begun. Then, his snarky remarks, smirky smiles and teasing had escalated to outright flirting. John was very good at it. Harold tried to discourage it but to no avail. The worst thing he found was that any comeback to John’s comments that he might have had, just made John worse. He’d get a smug look on his face, not quite a smile and Harold thought he could almost hear John’s “gotcha!” as he fell for it one more time.

Eventually they had got around to declaring their feelings for each other. They’d dated, had dinner, gone to the movies, and there were the visits to John’s apartment. Eventually they ended up in bed. It’s here where Harold misses John the most. The lure of John’s body, and his bed, meant that Harold worked a bit less, but was more rested and happier than he’d been in along time.

He didn’t like it when John was away for long periods of time, he was lonely. At night he would go home to John’s loft. In bed he would try to sleep, his dreams haunted by John’s absence. He would lie on John’s side of the bed, an old worn t shirt of John’s close by, and inhaling his scent he would go to sleep. When it had been a difficult day sleep would sometimes elude him. On those days he would conjure up images of John in his mind to relax.

He would think about the way John would talk to him in his low raspy voice, sometimes barely above a whisper. How he would tell Harold with a chuckle that he was being silly about worrying over him, he was fine. Sometimes when the pain in his hip and back was too much he would take his extra strong painkillers, they made the pain go away but the dreams he had while taking them bordered on hallucination. He’d wake the next morning feeling fuzzy minded, drained from the restless night caused by the pills.

There were nights he would lie awake and touch himself while he thought about undressing John. In his fantasies John would be wearing his overcoat, gloves and hat as well as the usual suit. In these fantasies his injuries were non-existent, he was whole and pain free. He would settle himself on John’s bed and, taking one of his shirts, he would inhale deeply filling his nose and his mind with the scent that was uniquely John’s. Closing his eyes he would imagine John standing in front of him. He would unbutton John’s overcoat and push it from his shoulders, it would fall to the floor with a soft thump. He’d slowly pull off his gloves, tugging at one finger at a time. He would take the hand in his and stroke it before gently kissing each finger. Sometimes he’d imagine sucking one or more of his digits into his mouth. The other hand would receive the same treatment. John would then bend his head down so that Harold could remove his hat. He’d run his fingers through John’s impossibly soft hair, smoothing it back into place. 

Harold strokes his cock slowly; he doesn’t want to come until he has finished undressing John. 

Next he kneels down and unlaces John’s shoes, a hand on his ankle and John lifts his foot so that Harold can remove the shoe and sock. John’s feet are warm and damp from being in the shoes all day but he kisses them all the same. He resists the urge to nuzzle his cock while he is on his knees. Instead he stands and looks at John; he’s smiling the smile that involves his whole face. Harold sees the colour of his eyes deepen as his desire rises. He touches John’s face, stroking the cheeks covered with the fine stubble the day has produced. John’s lips are oh so inviting. He wants to kiss them, he imagines them soft and warm, and he almost comes as his imaginary John slowly licks his lips leaving them wet and shiny.

Harold slows his hand, takes it away for a moment, and lets his desire for orgasm cool. He wants to finish undressing john.

After a few minutes, he continues with his fantasy. Now he is standing in front of Reese. He undoes the buttons of his jacket and pushes it from his shoulders; it lands noiselessly on top of the overcoat. He touches John’s chest imagining the muscles underneath, rests his hands there feeling the steady rise and fall of John’s breathing. He can feel John’s breath on his hair. Slowly, slowly he undoes each of the buttons on John’s cotton shirt, gently tugging its tails from his pants. It too lands on the floor. Today in his dream world John is wearing a plain white undershirt, it’s soft to Harold’s touch, and he can feel the warmth of John’s body through it. His hands travel lower to his belt, tugging it loose he’s able to unfasten John’s pants. Sometimes if Harold is in a hurry John has a fly zipper but most times he has buttons. Harold savours undoing each one, the prize he seeks is getting nearer, his erection tenting the fabric. He feels the heat of it as he opens John’s pants. With a wiggle of his hips, the pants drop to the floor around his ankles.

In his fantasy John is standing in his boxers and undershirt. Now as his climax is approaching, he swiftly removes the shirt and pulls down the boxers. John’s impressive cock springs free of its confinement. A glistening drop or precum is beading at the tip. Harold licks his lips. He imagines touching John’s chest, caressing his nipples, hears his breath hitch. He moves down John’s body, trailing kisses until he reaches John’s heavy cock.

Harold has played with his own nipples, stroked his hands down over his belly and is gripping his own cock. He cups his balls and moves his hand up and down his shaft as he imagines taking John’s cock into his mouth. He sucks and moves up and down, slowly at first then faster as his own climax approaches, no longer to be denied. He comes with a moan as John in his fantasy puts his hands on Harold’s head to hold him still as he comes in Harold’s mouth. Harold imagines the sweet salty taste of John’s release.

Harold’s real orgasm leaves him sated and relaxed. He’s warm in bed, sleepy. A voice whispers in his ear over the comms link, a sigh, low and raspy. “Good night Harold”


End file.
